


The Lion and the Lamb

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Retelling, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: The older one, the polite European doctor with the grayish hair, who was also a cannibal and a serial killer, was the first one who felt it.He felt it when they first met.





	The Lion and the Lamb

Dear Reader,

I would like to tell you a story about two men I met a while ago.

And though it may sound strange, I assure you it is true.

***

The older one, the polite European doctor with the grayish hair, who was also a cannibal and a serial killer, was the first one who felt it.

He felt it when they first met. 

He winced in pain, and then he smiled.

He smiled at the grumpy FBI profiler with the curls and the glasses who explained him why he wouldn't look him in the eye.

I watched them, and I was delighted. 

Everyone thought I was crazy, but I knew they were a perfect match.

Or they would be, eventually.

***

Many things happened after that, some were good and some were bad.

Too bad to mention them here.

Murder and betrayal, anguish and pain.

A friendship ended, a daughter died, and blood was all that was left.

But when the fisherman's prey became the predator, and the fisherman was left to die, he felt it as well.

He was lying on the kitchen floor, wincing in pain, and the pain didn't come from the cut in his belly.

I watched him and though I was sad, I knew it would be alright.

Everybody laughed at me or blamed me and said it was all my fault, but I just knew.

The fisherman didn't die.

I made sure of that, I am well-connected.

***

Despite everything that had happened, it wasn't over.

They were still drawn to each other, the profiler and the cannibal, the prey and the predator, the betrayer and the betrayed.

The lamb and the lion.

They hurt each other and tried to kill each other.

When they separated and found others, everybody said I should give up on them.

But I didn't, because I knew I was right.

The lion saved his lamb and chose to be caged because he wanted the lamb to know where he could find him.

And the lamb came to his cage, as I had known he would.

They faced each other through the glass, and they both felt the pain.

The lamb couldn't take it and freed his lion.

Then the lamb and the lion killed a dragon together.

I was pleased because I had sent them the dragon.

(I told you that I am well-connected.)

The lamb became a wolf, and finally, he understood.

Finally, he appreciated my gift, and I was proud of myself.

He smiled at his lion, and I was sure he would kiss him, but instead, he pulled them both off a bluff.

Everybody made fun of me again and told me they had known all along that this would end badly.

But fortunately, I am well-connected and made sure they would survive.

They were reborn, and when they emerged from the ocean, they finally became one.

They are still out there, the lion and the wolf, and I guess you've heard about them.

What you probably didn't know is that I was the one who started it.

When you hear about the murder husbands again and take delight in their beautiful crime scenes which elevate pigs to art- think of me and thank me.

***

What do you think?

Did you like my story?

Maybe I will tell a story about you, some day.

It would be my pleasure.

Thank you for reading.

Yours sincerely,

Cupid

PS. I want to thank Aesculapius* and Neptune* for their kind support. Even though I shot the arrows, your help was essential.

**Author's Note:**

> *Aesculapius: Roman god of healing and medicine
> 
> *Neptune: Roman god of freshwater and the sea


End file.
